


Girasoli

by Halja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, In a way, Mild Angst, Mild Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Femslash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bielorussia, al contrario di Russia, non ha mai amato i girasoli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girasoli

  
  
Bielorussia, al contrario di Russia, non ha mai amato i girasoli.

È irrazionale, se ne rende conto, ma la rendono gelosa. Possibile che Russia li ami più di quanto ami lei?

Eppure non sono adatti ad Ivan, anche se lui non sembra rendersene conto. Ivan ha bisogno di qualcuno simile a lui, qualcuno che possa comprenderlo, qualcuno cresciuto nelle stesse terre sconfinate, gelide e inospitali in cui è stato costretto a vivere. Chi più di lei è indicata per stargli accanto?

I girasoli sembrano così rigogliosi e forti, con il loro giallo sgargiante ed il loro seguire perennemente il sole. Ma Bielorussia sa quanto siano in realtà fragili, sa che non resistono ai climi rigidi cui lei è abituata e sa che questo rende triste il suo amato fratello.

I girasoli le ricordano Ungheria. È una donna forte, energica, combattiva. Ma è troppo assuefatta alla gentilezza di Austria, alla passione di Prussia. Come i fiori che Bielorussia tanto odia, certamente appassirebbe se restasse troppo tempo esposta al gelo. 

Per questo non capisce perché continui a parlare con lei, a cercarla, a sorriderle in quel modo così dolce che la contraddistingue – a desiderare, come Ivan, qualcosa che non è adatto a lei.

D’altronde, decide infine Bielorussia, non è un problema suo se l’altra si comporta da sciocca.

Quindi, lascia che si avvicini sempre di più: meeting dopo meeting, gesto dopo gesto, sorriso dopo sorriso.   
  



End file.
